


A distraction

by Cloud889



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Inner Dialogue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud889/pseuds/Cloud889
Summary: Elliot got distracted while working.





	A distraction

Elliot was frowning at the computer screen. He should be doing something important; extremely important yet for the life of him he couldn’t recall what it was. He frowned harder trying to remember but without any success. Could he be having another one of his episodes? Was Mr. Robot taking control of him again? But no, it couldn’t be that. _He remembered_ sitting in front of the computer screen determined to do something but then… then what? What happened?  What could have happened to make him forget his _crucial_ task. There were slurping noises echoing in the apartment. Flipper must be drinking some water, although he didn’t remember filling her bowl. Maybe Mr. Robot did it. He tried to focus again on the screen but he was too hot; his face was flushed and he was sweating profusely. It shouldn’t be this hot during this time of the year and the heating wasn’t on. Concentrate! he admonished himself. He looked at the screen again trying to jog his memory when suddenly he gripped the armrests of his chair breathing heavily. This was getting ridiculous. He had an important job to do and something… something was distracting him.  

Oh!!

He was subconsciously aware that something was attempting to distract him and he was trying to block it.

But what could it be?!?

How did his day start? Maybe the answer lied in figuring that out.

He woke up happy and comfortable. He didn’t want to get up but remembering what he had to do made him reluctantly leave his bed. and then he was facing this dilemma.

Wait?

Why did he wake up happy and comfortable? He usually woke up tired and stressed.

He closed his eyes picturing the scene from this morning. He was lying in bed… naked…A hand was thrown over his chest … He was feeling content and safe.

Wait what?

A hand? A hand that was attached to a body, a body that was pressed tightly against his back, a warm breath against neck, a nose that was nuzzling behind his ear, lips that whispered his name over and over again like a prayer, a supplication to an unknown god… or they were the gods? That’s what Tyrell had said.

“Tyrell” Elliot breathed the word out loud.

Tyrell came to visit him last night. They spent the night together. In the morning when Eliot wanted to leave the warmth of the bed do his work Tyrell had objected. He wanted him to stay, Elliot declined and Tyrell replied with.

“I will make you regret your decision Elliot, you won’t be able to focus on your job, you will only be able to think about me.”

Elliot hadn’t listened, he took a shower, get dressed and sat down in front of his computer. And Tyrell was half right, he couldn’t focus but he wasn’t thinking about his lover or is a boyfriend a better word? Maybe a partner? Since they were partners in love and war. 

A loud gasp escaped his lips. Oh yeah, the thing that was distracting him. It was time to find out what it was.

He cataloged his reactions to it. Lack of focus, heated flesh, loud noises escaping him at intervals, irregularity of breathing. all these symptoms seemed familiar somehow.

They were his body reactions to soft touches and pleasuring ministrations. It was how he reacted during sex with Tyrell.

He looked down, and it was ridiculous it didn’t occur to him to do that till now, and saw what he guessed few seconds ago.

Tyrell was on his knees under the desk sucking Elliot’s dick and looking smugly up at him.

He got really good at reading Tyrell’s eyes. He was clearly saying.

“You should have stayed in bed with me.”

Or actually it might be.

“This is more fun that staying in bed.”

Or even.

“Don’t ever oppose me again.”

So _maybe_ he wasn’t that good at reading Tyrell, but to be fair he was thoroughly _distracted_.


End file.
